The present invention relates generally to draper headers for windrowers having laterally shiftable draper sections and, more particularly, to a reversing mechanism for changing the direction of rotation of one draper section in response to the relative position of the other draper section.
The provision of a pair of laterally shiftable draper sections enables the operator to choose the location of the crop discharge opening at right, left or central positions. When the draper sections are separated with the crop discharge opening positioned therebetween, it is necessary for the draper conveyors to rotate in opposite directions to deliver crop material into the discharge opening. When the draper sections are shifted adjacent one another to form a generally continuous conveyor to consolidate severed crop material into a windrow at either the left or right ends of the header, the conveyors must rotate in the same direction to convey the severed crop to the discharge opening. It can be a somewhat cumbersome task to change the direction of rotation of one or both of the draper sections to conform to the relative location of the discharge opening and have the severed crop consolidated thereto.